


Memory

by Holkie



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: This takes place a few days after The Reason Why.  I realized I hadn't written about this part of it.  And  it's one of my rare short ones.





	Memory

A few days after the high priestess and high priest had left on their tour of the island, the Sovereign and the band were having dinner. The girls were off to a sleep-over with some friends, so it was just an “adult dinner”.

Demon had had a chat with the priest and priestess, mostly about the ceremony all those years ago. He had had a thoughtful look on his face ever since. Not that they had told him much.

Finally, he finished his food and put down his fork. “Sovereign, I’ve been trying to remember everything that happened at the Goddess’ temple. When we preformed the ceremony. Maybe you can help me remember.”

Firebird shrugged. “Alright, what’s bothering you?”

“Well, we preformed the whole story, right? Not acted, actually did the motions. You stripped me and bathed me. Made sure I ate.”

“Yes.”

“And, then...ah, took me to bed and, we, ah, healed our souls. In front of an audience.” Demon blushed.

“Yes...oh.....OH!” Firebird turned scarlet., her hand in front of her mouth.

Domo, pouring more tea for the Sovereign, “Yes, and you were magnificent.’ Pause. “Or so I was told.”

***************************************************************************

Seven years ago.

The Goddess (Firebird) led her Warrior (Demon) to her room and the healing pool there. She stripped him of his armor and then his bloody, dirty clothes. She saw that her priests and priestesses took them away to be clean. She then stripped herself and lead him to the pool

Sheyvay (Firebird) bathed and healed her Warrior (Demon). Washing away his blood, wounds, dirt and weariness. She saw some of the stress fade away as she did.

Sheyvay (Firebird) next took her Warrior (Demon) out of the pool, dried him and gave him a robe. She took him to the table and made him eat some of the food her servants brought. He looked better still, but still exhausted.

Sheyvay (Firebird) took him next to her bed and took off his robe. (The audience gasp as Firebird did this.) The Warrior (Demon) climbed into her bed as she dropped her robe and climbed on her bed.

They reached out and stroked each other, gently. Their arms, sides, necks. Until finally, the Warrior (Demon) wrapped his arms around Sheyvay (Firebird) and drew her in for a deep kiss.  
They fell to the bed on their sides as they kissed. Until the Warrior (Demon) rolled them so he was on top. They stayed that way for a moment, then Sheyvay (Firebird) raised her legs and the Warrior (Demon) entered her and they both shivered with the passion and pleasure.

(Again, the audience gasped. This was rarely taught.)

The Goddess (Firebird) and the Warrior (Demon) kissed again as they started to move. (Firebird and Demon never felt the pleasure this way. More like electricity than fire.) The pleasure danced on their nerves as it rose higher and higher. Sheyvay (Firebird) rolled the Warrior (Demon) so she was on top now. They panted as it finally hit them with a flash of light and they collapsed together on the bed. Sleep seemed to take them. 

Next it was morning. They talked and dressed and then went to the throne room and finished the ceremony. 

******************************************************************************

Firebird looked at Domo with a bit of shock. “How...where.... did you...?”

Domo just calmly said. “I talked with the priest and priestess, remember. They said so.”

Cat said. “What is going on here?’

“Yeah, why are you two so embarrassed? We know what happened from the stories you told.” Starchild said.

Demon looked at them. “But you seem to keep forgetting we ‘healed our souls’ in front of an audience. The Sovereign and I. Meaning we...did the dirty in front of people.”

“When they get upset if we hold hands in public!!!!” Firebird said.

The three band mates looked at each other. Then snorted and broke out in hysterical laughter. 

“Hey, you are no help!!” Firebird yelled.

Domo put his hand on her shoulder, gently. “Sovereign, if it’s any help, the priest and priestess said that few people remember that part of the celebration. If only because they don’t see the gods and goddesses having sex. 

“I don’t know why. There are so many tales of them having it often and enjoying it. Sheyvay had several children by m....her Warrior.

“Besides, Sovereign, and Demon, it’s been 7 years. If anyone was going to say something, they would have already. You don’t have to worry about being embarrassed.” 

Firebird drank her tea as Domo brought out more tea and desert. Starchild, Cat, and Space were laughing so hard they almost fell off their chairs.

“Will you three shut up! This is embarrassing. I’m the Sovereign. They frown if Demon and I hold hands or kiss in public.”

The two finished their tea on the sofa, about three inches apart, not really paying attention to the viewer. But every time there was a story that took place in the past, they’d sit up when they heard “....years in the past...” and didn’t relax until they heard what it was about.

Their band mates kept snickering every time they sat up. Firebird finally had enough and put her mug down and left. Demon not far behind.

Demon was still a slight shade of pink, while Firebird was still red. He kept trying to grab her hand, but she didn’t let him until they were at their door.

She crossed the public room to their bedroom. She went straight to the bed and sat down as Demon closed and locked the door. He went to her and knelt in front of her. He looked at Firebird’s face and saw she was still embarrassed. He took her hand and placed it on his bare chest. He was still embarrassed, too, but he shared it with his Sovereign. No matter what, they were together.

He rose and sat on the bed next to her, turning her to be almost face to face. He smiled and stroked her. He unfastened her top at her neck and then waist. He took off his vest and pulled her to him and they fell sideways to the bed. Demon pulled her closer as they kissed. Then he pulled back and put his forehead on hers. Whatever their scandal, it was because of their love, their passion, their pleasure. Their gifts to Goddess Sheyvay and her Warrior, And how could that be scandalous?

Demon rose up and got off the bed. He kneeled to take off her boots and leggings. He leaned forward and kissed her belly where their impossible son was growing. How could they be in trouble if the Goddess gave them three children instead of only one?

Demon stood up to take off his boots but Firebird beat him to it. She sat up and took them off and then his leggings. He bent down and scooped her up to move her further onto the bed. And climbed in with her.

He struggled to say something, a pleading look on his face, until he finally whispered, “Goddess, our gifts to you.”’

He kissed Firebird gently at first, but with more passion as the fire grew. Their hands ran over their bodies, sending shivers all through them. He pulled back and saw her blush fading. Demon rose up and moved over her as she opened her legs for him to settle between them. For a few seconds, he just looked at her before shifting his hips and entering her. Again, they just kissed for a moment. Firebird slid her hands under his wings as he opened them and began to move them. Their hips joined the motion.

They remembered how different it felt as Sheyvay and her Warrior, That their passion and pleasure were higher than their own. But they were happy with their own. The fire burned bright inside them, They stroked each other, feeling the echoes. Firebird teased Demon under his wings. The little orgasms rose higher and higher, cascading one after the other until the big fire exploded, making them tremble and gasp, arching against each other until they fell back to the bed.

In the darkness of the room, they shivered, slowed their hearts and breathes, then cooled in the pool Back in their bed, they kissed and touched until sleep took them.

Somewhere in the Summerlands, the Goddess smiled and the image faded from the pool. “Now, that is love, passion, and a gift worthy of a Goddess.”


End file.
